Looming Danger
by doritosmycheetos12
Summary: Amanda takes a trip to the mall, she thought it would be uneventful. Little did she know that danger loomed around every corner. Literally. Now a man she has never met has complete control over her fate. Crap summary. Please read and review! Story will be better than summary. Fin/Amanda rated M because there will be rape. Disclaimer:don't own Law and Order: SVU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Amanda made her way through the large mall. It was late and only a few people remained in the usually busy outlets. She walked quickly, eager to change from her work clothes to a large sweatshirt. After paying for her new running shoes and an evening outfit for tomorrow's date, she began walking to the nearest drinking fountain. She nearly ran to it, a feeling of unease loomed above her body. She turned down what should have been a hallway but was cut short by a large door leading to a storage room. She found the drinking fountain nearly next to it, satisfying her thirst she turned to leave. Before she could take a step and hand from behind clamped over her mouth, her purse and bags fell to the ground with a small thud. He pinned her arms to her side by wrapping his other long arm all the way around her petite waist. She could already tell the fight was lost. He had complete control over her body. He turned around and ran into the storage closet. He threw her on the hard ground, knocking the wind out of her. While she was grasping for the lost breath he shut the door and locked it. He turned around once again and jumped on top of her. He whipped a rag from his back pocket and quickly tied it around her mouth. Amanda threw punches, but missed her mark. He gained control of her hands and snapped her own handcuffs on her wrists. Next he removed her gun from its holster and threw it across the surprisingly large storage room. He stood up and found joy in her helpless situation. She was at his beckoning call. She laid there, immobile. Storage boxes surrounded her body. She looked up at her captor, anger filled her eyes. He had a ski mask on covering his entire face, except his jade green eyes. They pierced her soul. She noticed his dark black hair was disheveled. It looked like it hadn't been brushed in days. He was large and muscly. He had long arms and legs, his toned chest and biceps made up for the abnormality. She could tell from his arms that he was very tan, probably Latino or something close to it, or maybe he spent all his time in the sun. A deep rumbling emitted from his mouth.

"I usually go for blondes, but damn, your the sexiest I have ever caught." He didn't have an accent, throwing out the Latino idea.

Amanda glared at his jade green eyes, refusing to show her fear.

"I can already tell your gonna be a fun one." The man smirked.

"No funny business sweetheart, or tonight's going to be really uncomfortable."

He grinned when he saw the horror in Amanda's eyes.

"That's right. We are staying here tonight. When I trust you we can go back to my place, hopefully that will be tomorrow, but it's completely up to you my darling."

* * *

Fin redialed Amanda's number for the 5th time that hour. It still went to her voicemail. He left a message every single time. He tried to keep the worry from overcoming his body. She probably just forgot she was suppose to call him and she already fell asleep. Vague memories of their fight echoed through his mind, he quickly shook them away. He fought the urge to drive over to her apartment and check on her, but he didn't want to seem overprotective, after all they had just started dating a few months ago, and he knew she was still angry with him. He tried to reassure himself that she was fine and that her beautiful face would be back at the precinct in the morning. He turned on the tv and tried to take his mind off of his irrational thinking.

* * *

Amanda woke up in the same storage room as a few hours earlier. Now the light was off and her captor was peacefully asleep next to her restrained body. She looked over and fought the urge to spit at his face. She still had the gag around her mouth and her handcuffs were tightly clasped around her small wrists. She started to think like a cop. How the hell was she going to get out of here? She struggled to sit up, she shifted as quietly as possible, hoping to not wake up her captor. Finally she reached the desired sitting position. Her legs were crossed in front of her, she used her momentum and came to a standing position. She crept to the door and tried twisting the knob. _damn. Locked. _Amanda fought a scream of frustration. She looked around the room. Her eyes rested on a black object in the corner. Her gun! She raced over and tripped over a small box in her path. She fell on her elbows unable to break the fall with any other body part. She yelped in pain. The thud woke her captor immediately. He sat up and looked over at her, his nostrils flared.

"You bitch!" He shouted and lunged at her. He grabbed her ankles and dragged her across the floor into his arms. He flipped her over from her stomach to her back. The blow to the face came before she could do anything. He punched her repeatedly in the face. Finally it stopped, tears fell freely down her bloody and bruised face.

"Don't you ever do that again. I can do a lot worse. Don't make me show you." The man growled. He pulled her over to where they had fell asleep before the whole ordeal. She willed her body to go to sleep again. All she could do was listen to his breathing regulate once again. She wouldn't try to escape again. It caused too much pain and it was too risky. Hopefully tomorrow Fin would find her and save her from anymore pain. She could feel in her body that this was just the beginning.

* * *

**please review! it's the best motivation!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fin arrived at the precinct early the next morning. He hadn't heard from Amanda since when they left work the day before. He couldn't wait to hear her voice and see her beautiful face. Tonight they had a date, more of a make up date, they were going for a picnic up in the mountains. He waited anxiously at his desk for Amanda to arrive. By 9:00 AM he was worried. She never came in to work later than 7:30. He called her multiple times. They all went to voice mail. Now it was time to talk to captain. He rushed to his office. With out knocking he barged in.

"I don't know where Amanda is at. She isn't answering her phone. Can I swing by her place to see if she is there?" Fin asked desperately. Captain nodded and Fin left his office in a run.

"Fin? Where are you going?" Olivia called out as he ran away. He never answered. The only thing on his mind was Amanda. Amanda Rollins. His beautiful girlfriend.

* * *

Amanda's pounding head awoke her from a deep sleep. She winced and slowly opened her eyes, she looked around and the previous days events flooded into her throbbing head. A brutal punch to the ribs brought her to reality. She coughed and sputtered, gasping for breath.

"Come on. We have to go now." The man said.

"We don't have to stay here anymore?" Amanda asked, a bit confused.

"No, we gotta go. Now." The man growled and grabbed a hold of her matted hair. He pulled her out of the room then immediately let go. "You are going to act like my girlfriend. Of anyone asks about your bruises, you were in a car accident. Understand?" The man said through gritted teeth. Amanda faintly nodded her head. She remembered the night before, which brought her back to her throbbing head and face. She also didnt want to leave the room, her only means of defense was lying on the ground in that dirty storage place. She didn't want to admit it, but she was terrified to go to this mans house. She wasn't his first, meaning he has had _practice. _Amanda shuddered at the thought.

_Oh Fin. Please find me._ She tried to hold back tears at the thought of Fin. The stupid fight they had plagued her memory, she tried to forget it and just couldn't wait to be back in his arms. The man once again brought her back to reality by shoving her out of the little crevice in the wall. He hooked there arms and they casually walked to the front of the store. People gave her weird stares, but none said anything. Amanda acted natural, she didn't want another beating later. She was going to need all of her energy and strength if she was going to get out of this alive.

* * *

"Oh God. She isn't here!" Fin screamed. He whipped his phone out and dialed one of his co-workers. Olivia Benson.

"Fin. What's going on?" Olivia asked, he could hear the worry in her voice.

"It's Amanda. She is gone! Gone, Liv!" Fin cried.

"Wait, slow down. What do you mean gone?"

"_Missing. _She wasn't answering her phone last night or this morning. I am at her place right now. She isn't here Liv." Fin said.

"When was the last time anyone talked to her or saw her?" Olivia asked.

"Yesterday after work. I said goodbye and she said she was going home for the night. I think I was the last person to talk to her." Fin was getting hysteric.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. What time was that?" Olivia asked.

"Ah, probably about 8ish." Fin said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Is there any sign of a struggle?"

"No."

"Then if she was taken, it most likely wasn't from her place. I know Amanda would put up one hell of a fight. We need to figure out if she went anywhere after she got home from work." Olivia suggested.

"Okay. I will get back to the precinct as soon as possible." Fin said. "And Liv. We have to find her."

"I know. . .I know."

* * *

Amanda and the man had successfully made it out of the mall without any trouble. Amanda knew her chances of survival were getting smaller and smaller by the second. They got in a black Honda.

"Well if I am going to stay with you now, can I know your name?" Amanda asked. The man sat in silence and thought for a moment.

"Alright fine. You can call me Sam." Sam answered.

"Okay great. Nice to meet you Sam. I'm Amanda." Amanda gave him a small smile, hoping to play into his fantasy. It could be her only chance of living at this point. He smiled back, obviously fooled by her act. He put the key in the ignition and plugged in an Ipod.

_Odd. He just kidnapped a cop for god sake and he is worried about what music we are going to listen to on the way there? He is way too calm. What the hell is going on?_Amanda was baffled. She turned her head to look at him, he spoke as if he was in a trance.

"Well, can't have to know where we are going." Sam said and knocked her out cold with one swift and hard punch.

* * *

Fin ran in the precinct. The first person he saw was the new, young, detective Nick Amaro.

"Whoa, hey buddy. Slow down." Nick said and held up his arms.

"I have to talk to captain. I need to tell him what's going on." Fin said, looking around Nick's head.

"Hey, Olivia already told him and briefed the rest of us. Let's get to work." Nick said with a grim face. He patted fin on the shoulder and they headed into an interrogation room so they could have more privacy while they worked on finding the wonderful Amanda Rollins.

* * *

**Please review. I don't want to be one of those people that beg for reviews(; so just do it! And I want to know what you think. I'd hate to carry on a story that no one likes. So tell me what your thinking. All reviews are welcome!**

**thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

An overwhelming feeling of nausea overcame Amanda's throbbing body. She sat up slowly only to feel the bile rise to her throat, she turned her head and let it out. She stood up from the bottom bed of the bunk bed. Surprisingly she wasn't handcuffed anymore, she went over to the door and wasn't shocked to find it locked. She turned her head and assessed her new prison. There was nothing in the room except the bunk bed, she noticed it was nailed to the floor. That's when she felt the gentle sway. She was on water.

_The Hudson? Probably._

The room was dark, the only light came from a small half window across from her bunk bed. The whole room was lined with dark wood. There was no way out other than the locked door. She ran over to the half window and stood on her tip toes so she could see out of it. It was all water. She was submerged, probably in an underground bunker on a boat. She was on a boat, of all places. A God damn boat. She laid back down on her bunk bed. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to think about her helpless situation. She was already giving up, hope seemed so far away and unlikely.

The boat consumed her thoughts. Why was she on a boat? She was probably headed out of the country. A boat would be the easiest way and little to no security crossing borders.

_Oh God. _Amanda thought and rubbed her eyes.

Soon the sway of the boat put her back to sleep.

* * *

"Okay, so her credit card was used last night at a nearby mall. The time on the purchase is 8:48." Liv said.

"So the mall was about to close." Nick said.

"The last place she went we know of so far is the mall, well if it was near closing time there wouldn't be a lot of people. If that's where she was taken, there were probably no witnesses." Fin said. Disappointment filled his sad eyes.

"But that also means that we will be able to find her easily on the security tapes." Olivia added.

"Alright, Liv and Fin go get the security tapes. The rest of us will stay here and see if she went anywhere else last night." Cragen ordered.

Everyone nodded there heads in unison while Fin and Olivia rushed out of the interrogation room.

They made it to the mall in record time. Fin was already hounding the security guards by the time Liv caught up to him.

"Whoa, slow down turbo." Olivia panted.

Fin ignored her and continued to harass the scared security guards.

"Come on, we need em now. A detectives life is in danger." Fin said and clapped his hands as if the man was a dog.

The security guard scurried off, leaving the two detectives on their own.

"Fin. We will find her." Liv said, unsurely.

Fin stared straight ahead, unresponsive. Finally he turned his head towards Olivia. His eyes glazed over.

"I need her." Fin said through gritted teeth. He fought tears.

Olivia was saved from a reply, the security guard walked up.

"Okay follow me, I will take you back to the screen room."

"Can't we just get the tapes?" Olivia asked.

"Sorry. We can't do that. Its too much feed, it would take forever to get it all to you. You can come back and watch the tapes though."

Fin and Olivia nodded and followed him back to the screen room. The room looked just like it was called. There were several screens lining each wall. But the room wasn't every big. Only 3 guards tops could fit in there comfortably. Fin and Benson watched the tapes with the security guard.

"Okay we need from 8-9 on your videos." Fin ordered.

"Do yo have a specific place?"

"No." Fin growled.

The security guard didn't say anything, he just pulled up all the feeds and put them on the screens.

"This is how you change views and locations." The security guard said pointing to a red button and other controls with labels. "Let me know if you need any help." He walked out without another word. Fin and Liv got busy.

It was close to an hour before they found the only camera that caught a glimpse of Amanda's abduction.

"Liv! I've got it." Fin shouted. Olivia turned around and Fin played the tape. Amanda had just paid and was on her way out. She stopped for a drink and a with got her from behind, dragging her into an unseen room.

"What the hell? How did they not know people didn't make it out of the store." Liv said, dumbfounded.

"Hey get back in here." Fin shouted, hoping the security guard would beckon to his call. it took him a few minutes but sure enough the security guard walked back in, he tried to hide the fear on his face.

"Is there a problem?"

"Uh yeah. How the hell did you not know there was an abduction in the store? And by the looks of it, they camped here all night." Fin scolded.

"Uh, I don't understand."

Fin played the tape. Then he showed him the one of the next morning, the pair walked out without so much as a head nod. Fear plastered Amanda's pale face. Fin looked back at the incompetent security guard with angry eyes.

"I could get you fired for this! You have got to check every single tape, no matter how late it is or how tired you are. Look at what happened because of it! You could have avoided this and stopped it." Fin yelled at the young man.

"Fin lets go. We are gonna need a copy of those tapes." Liv said and placed a hand on Fins shoulder.

The security guard nodded and got to work getting the tapes. In a matter of nearly a half hour, the pair was pulling out of the parking lot.

* * *

**Sorry for such a late update. I hope you guys still like this story? Please let me know what you think. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Amanda awoke to a gentle hand shaking her. Her eyes slowly blinked open and rested on the man that had kidnapped her. Sam. Immediately she jumped away from his touch.

"Come on now. Don't be like that." Sam said and creepily smiled.

Amanda turned her head away from Sam.

"I feel like I've been neglecting you." Sam said.

"You kidnapped me 2 days ago." Amanda countered.

"Exactly. Way too long, with no fun." Sam snickered.

"What the hell do you want?" Amanda said, annoyed with this dumb game, and trying to hide her fear.

"I want you." Was all Sam said before he pounced on her petite body.

Amanda screamed at the top of her lungs, but they fell on deaf ears.

* * *

"Status update?" Nick asked as Fin and Olivia returned from the mall.

Neither said a word, Fin shoved the tape into their makeshift 'tv'.

Fin didn't even stay to watch it. He left and went to get some coffee from the other room. When he returned the team was sitting with solemn faces.

As Fin sat down, Munch started talking, "Well now we have an abduction scene." Munch tried to stay optimistic, while everyone hung their heads in despair.

"We've got a tip!" Cragen cried running into the room.

"What is it cap?" Olivia said with flickering hope.

"Yesterday, when our perp and Amanda left the mall, someone remembers seeing them leave in a black Honda." Cragen said.

"Do they remember the plate numbers? Or at least a partial?" Fin asked, desperate for more to hang on to.

"No, but this does mean we have a new lead to work on, that means you guys have to go back and check the security cameras again."

Olivia and Fin nodded, hiding their anger at having to return to the half-ass mall's security crew.

"Check the room they stayed in too!" Munch called out.

Fin just remembered about the room. He looked over to see Liv's face. Her expression matched his completely. They had been to concerned about bringing Amanda home they didn't do their jobs, they let it cloud their thinking, now they had to make double trips, which was only costing Amanda her survival time.

Fin and Olivia rushed out the door, eager to redeem themselves and to bring back something that would be helpful.

* * *

Amanda's tears fell steadily down her face. He had finally done what she had been dreading most since being kidnapped. He had raped her, viciously. She could still feel his breath and aroma all over her bruised and aching body. Memories flashed to her mind.

_"You better enjoy this." Sam said with a smirk._

_Amanda found the hidden anger within her and fought the man off. He fell to the ground next to her bed with a thud, the reaction on his face reminded her about her throw up. It was now her turn to smirk. This didn't bide well with Sam. He reached for her arm and pulled her off the bed, dislocating her right shoulder. She screamed in savage pain. It felt like electricity shooting its way up and down her arm. Sam was obviously pleased with his payback, now not only did he have the upper hand, her right arm was completely useless. That was her dominant arm, and he knew that. A wicked grin spread across his face. He reached in his pocket and pulled out her hand cuffs, once again he clipped them around her wrists and around the end leg of her bed, her situation just got 10 times more helpless. She screamed again, hoping for the odd chance somebody would hear her and come to her rescue. No one did._

_Sam violently hit her repeatedly into submission, until finally, she couldn't fight any more. She gave her body up, and that memory would haunt her for the rest of her life. Her arm stung with pain, she tried to focus on Fin, or even her arm pain, rather than the awful things Sam was doing. She turned her head away and closed her eyes, awaiting the inevitable. When she heard his zipper, the tears started to flow._

_"Please, stop." She begged. _

_Amanda had never been a begger, she was grasping at straws._

_Sam only found humor in her pathetic cries for mercy and help._

_He proceeded to raping her._

Amanda choked on her tears, realizing this was exactly what he wanted. He wanted her to feel inferior, to feel helpless and separate from the real world. He wanted her to fall into Stockholm Syndrome, and the second she did, would be the second he got sick of her and would dump her body. Probably into this ocean. That's why he has had other victims and she didn't know about it. Amanda made a silent vow to herself, and a silent vow to Fin. She wouldn't NOT fall into this crazy man's trap. She would be the last person her ever terrorized, kidnapped, or raped.

Justice was in order.

* * *

Fin and Olivia had just finished watching the security tapes, again. They had got a partial print from the horrible film quality.

73B

They couldn't figure out what the rest was, but hopefully this would be enough.

Next they made their way over to the room that had held Amanda hostage, all night. It broke Fins heart to see the place where his girlfriend had only gone through the beginning of hell. He saw tipped over bins, meaning there was a struggle.

_That's my girl. _Fin thought to himself.

"Hey look at this." Liv said from behind a bin.

"What is it?" Fin asked meeting her behind the bin, Liv held up Amanda's gun. They knew what this meant, Amanda was completely defenseless.

* * *

**I know you all probably hate me. . . I am so very sorry for this horribly late update. I've really been a slackin. You guys better give me some reviews so I have some motivation. (See how I slipped that in there? I'm tricky ain't I?)**

**Anyway, hope y'all still enjoy the story. Let me know.**

**Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Need to know: some things from previous chapters were altered slightly. At your convenience and my generosity I will just tell you, so you don't have to go back and look. You are very welcome. ;)**

**Its what I get for not updating, then new ideas pop into my head and it changes stuff.**

**I just mentioned in earlier chapters about a fight Amanda and Fin had before her abduction. Basically that's all, so not much, this chapter will expand on that, but something I thought you guys should know. . .anyway. . .enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"Who the hell is this guy?" Liv said and stared in confusion at the mans face that consumed her screen.

They were going through the security tapes once more. They had caught the man's damn face on camera, but they couldn't ID him. This man was a ghost. The squads heart's ached for Amanda, they knew she was going through hell right as they spoke.

"Everyone go hang these up around the busiest parts of town, subways, popular restaurants, you know. Now go." Cragen ordered.

The remaining team members grabbed, what seemed like millions, of flyers and posters with this mans face and walked out of the precinct with a mission.

Munch and Fin paired off walking east, while Amaro and Olivia walked west.

They started handing out flyers to nearby people, and hung posters on trees.

They all said the same thing.

_HAVE YOU SEEN THIS MAN?_

_WANTED BY THE NYPD._

And then the picture of the man ruining lives.

This man sure was a cocky bastard, and he obviously wasn't afraid of being caught on camera, this man was sure he would get away with it, whether he was caught on camera or not.

Fin fought for control of his anger, he had never been so angry in his life. The squad was seeing a whole new side to Odafin Tutuola, and it was not very pleasant. But they couldn't blame him, they were all hurting the same way, a missing detective was never a good thing. It brought out the worst in people. Fin just wanted his baby girl home.

Munch and Fin walked down the street filled with despair, only talking when handing out fliers.

"You know - " Munch started.

Fin cut him off, "I don't need to be told we will find her, I need to FIND her."

"I know buddy, I was just gonna say that we all know exactly how you're feeling, maybe you should put the guilt and anger away and do something productive towards finding her." Munch walked away from Fin, fearing his response to the brutal words.

* * *

Amanda laid down on the bunk bed, planning an escape. Of course this was very difficult when she was injured, it limited her abilities, which limited scenarios. Amanda was pretty certain she could take him out though, she was one bad ass, and everyone knew it, it was time to put it in action.

_Think of Fin. You need him, he needs you. _Amanda repeated to herself over and over.

She thought about the last time she talked to him.

Definitely wasn't one of either of their finest moments.

The two had been in a bitter fight about work.

Work, of all things.

It had been a particularly brutal case, but Fin and Amanda had, had different views on the suspect in custody.

Fin was dead set on guilty, he was sure this was their perp. However, Amanda wasn't so sure. Sure there was a lot of evidence against him, but there was a lot of holes, Amanda just couldn't believe that this was their perp. In the end her hunch had been correct, the suspect in custody was, in fact innocent, while the creep bus driver had been their man all along. Fin took it pretty hard that he had been wrong, especially after they had fought about it for so long, he was so sure, it was a hard fall.

Now all either of them could think about was the heavy guilt weighing on their shoulders. Once both of them let their guilt gland focused on saving Amanda, the task may just be easier than originally thought. This was easier said than done, especially for their stubborn personalities.

Amanda bit her lip and Sam walked in, twirling the handcuffs on his fingers.

* * *

"You know what the last thing I said to Amanda was?" Fin said.

Munch looked over at the love sick man, despair covered his face.

"I told her she wasn't judging by the evidence, but judging by the character. I not only criticized her police work, but her morals and integrity. Then she was right and I couldn't get over myself." Fin admitted.

"You can't blame yourself for this." Munch said.

"But this could have been avoided, if she hadn't have been mad at me, she might have been at my place and not at that stupid mall."

"You need to let it go, you can work it out with Rollins when we get her back. You need to focus on getting her back."

Fin nodded and handed out more flyers.

* * *

"Please just stop!" Amanda screamed at Sam.

However, Sam only found pleasure in her screams. He wouldn't stop, and he didn't. He did things to her, she hadn't even thought about doing. She twisted and wriggled in his grasp and in the grasp of the hand cuffs, until the sickening crack of her right wrist echoed through the room. Unbelievably, horrible pain consumed her body, not only from her wrist but from head to toe. Amanda screamed in pain again at the new injury. Sam laughed at her expense and left the room.

After Sam left, Amanda made a mental catalogue of her injuries.

Well obviously a broken wrist, bruised ribs, possibly broken. Bruises and scratches everywhere, and painful tearing from the genital area. Warm tears filled her eyes at the terrible memories. Would she ever be able do her job the same? Or her job at all?

* * *

**You should leave a review now. . .yup.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Amanda laid in wait for her captor to return. Her eyes were closed mimicking sleep. She had planned out her escape plan. Now all she had to do was set it in action, hopefully it would work. Anticipation raced through her body. The fear she had been harvesting the past few days, was ready to explode. Amanda was sick of being scared, it was time to fight back.

After a few more minutes of anxious silence, the door creaked open and Sam walked in. Amanda kept her eyes closed shut, and her breathing regular. If this was to work, everything had to be perfect.

Sam straddled her waist, and began to trail kisses along her neck. Amanda faked waking up.

"No." She mumbled and weakly wriggled beneath his weight.

"You are a pretty thang." Sam showed obvious lust for her.

"Can you please take off the handcuffs? It's hurting my broken wrist." Amanda pleaded.

"Awh, sweetheart. You know I can't do that."

"I won't fight back." Amanda said, the tears she had been saving filled her eyes. Amanda was grateful they came so easily, it helped her sell the part.

Sam eyed her bruised body for a moment.

"Please." Amanda muttered, through fake tears.

"Oh, alright. Stop your cryin." Sam said and pulled out the key.

As soon as her hands were free, Amanda shoved her knee into his manhood, with as much power as her weak body could manage. Sam doubled over and rolled off the bunk bed, moaning in pain. Amanda jumped off the bed and sprinted out the door.

"You bitch!" Sam cried from her temporary room.

Amanda used her fear as extra motivation to get the hell out of there. She sprinted up the staircase to the deck. That's when she remembered the worst part of her predicament. She was on a boat. There was no escape.

"Damn."

* * *

Fin rubbed the tired out of his eyes, well at least tried to. The non-stop hours of work to find Amanda were starting to catch up with his body. He didn't have the same energy he used to, it hurt everyday.

Fin stared down at the file. There was a recent picture of Amanda paper clipped to the top. Her beautiful face stared back at him. Her eyes almost dared him, dared him to find her. Her platinum blonde hair curled around her face, and accented her flattering cream blouse. Her bangs were styled just right, so they swooped just above her eye. Her perfect teeth smiled back at his sad eyes, after everything she'd gone through in her life, she was still smiling. One of the things Fin loved most about his beautiful girlfriend.

His sore heart ached for her touch. For her smile. Her laugh.

Remembering the sound of her voice brought actual tears to his eyes, he wasn't sure if he would ever hear it again.

_Don't think like that. _Fin scolded himself.

He returned his attention back to the file, and looked for something, anything, that would help him find Amanda.

Then he remembered, they had sent their perps fingerprints to Melinda.

CSI had dusted the room that Amanda and their perp stayed in, they had found some prints, Melinda was currently running them right now. Fin decided to go check on her and see if they were close. If they were lucky their would be a match, and they would be able to identify the son of a bitch, they could bring Amanda home. But this was a lot of speculation and hope. Fn needed something solid. They all did.

* * *

Amanda crouched behind some wooden boxes and crates, her best bet at this point was to hide and hope they would reach land soon, so she could call for help. Not long after she had perfected her hiding spot, did she hear the angry panting of her captor, Sam.

"I'm gonna find ya. And I'm gonna make ya pay." Sam growled, throwing things over and yelling unintelligible things. Amanda jumped every time.

Her breathing quickened and became raspy. Her heart beat started beating twice as fast, and little beads of sweat made their way down her forehead. The next thing Sam did, surprised her. He walked over to the edge of the boat, and stared out. The view was incredible, absolutely beautiful. In any other situation, Amanda would have marveled and enjoyed the suns extraordinary rays through the darkening clouds. However, she was still trapped, and fearing for her life. Their was no time to think about the beautiful sunset.

"It's pretty huh?" Sam said and stared blankly out.

Amanda listened intently.

"Ya know, I was going to bring you out here. Let you breathe some real fresh air." Sam said and paused, "but then you had to go and do that. I just don't understand."

Amanda cringed at his words.

"If you come out right now, I promise not to hurt you. And I will get you some good food, we can watch the sunset go down." Sam said.

His words sent chills down her back. He sounded calm and sincere, like he really meant what he said. Against her better judgement, Amanda stood up.

"Im sorry."

Sam walked over to her. All the fire and anger that was in his eyes before was gone, Amanda decided to stay on his good side.

"I got scared. I don't know what came over me." Amanda easily lied.

"It's okay." Sam said and held out his arm, so she could easier remove herself from her hiding place.

"Did you really mean what you said?"

"Of course." Sam said and smiled.

Amanda smiled back.

"Let's get some food." Sam said and led her into a nice kitchen.

All Amanda's precious plans were shattered at Sam's new spirit.

Thats when she remembered the most vital part to this psychopathic mans personality, and MO.

He kills when his victims fall into Stockholm Syndrome.

And that's exactly what Amanda was doing.

* * *

**Hope you all still enjoy the story. Please let me know.**

**Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Amanda sat on the deck, nibbling at her sea food. The wind blew her hair and made her eyes water. She thought of Fin. She thought about how romantic it would be if he was the one here with her, and not this crazy lunatic. She stared out and caught a glimpse of what she thought to be land. Trying to be discreet, Amanda took a bite and then spoke.

"Where are we going?" Amanda asked casually.

"I'm not sure yet. I just like to come out here, usually with a pretty lady," Sam turned and winked, "and get some fresh air. It's so relaxing." Sam took a deep breath and sat down across from Amanda.

"Is that land?" Amanda asked, faking confusion.

"Uh, yeah." Sam said suddenly suspicious. "That's where I dock and pick up my pretty ladies."

Amanda nodded her head and returned her attention back to her mediocre food.

"Tell me. What's your name?" Sam said, lust was evident in his voice.

"You already know my name." Amanda said with confusion, "it's Amanda."

"No. Your full name."

"Amanda Rollins." Amanda answered.

"Mmmm." Sam groaned.

Amanda ignored his lust and took another bite.

"Are you ever gonna take me home?" Amanda asked after several minutes of silence.

"Do you want to go home?"

"I want to see my partner and team." Amanda said.

She specifically chose partner, as to not further piss Sam off by telling him she in fact has a serious boyfriend.

"And I need a hospital." Amanda said.

"Your fine. Now eat your damn food." Sam said, anger began to build up.

Amanda bit her lip and did what Sam said.

After another moment of awkward silence, Sam stood up and flipped his plate off the table in rage. He didn't say anything, just stormed off the deck. Amanda sat in silent awe.

* * *

"Hey Melinda. How's it coming?" Fin said.

"Pretty good. You looking for the results on the finger prints?" Melinda asked.

Fin nodded his head eagerly.

"We'll you won't be surprised to find out, I couldn't match it to anyone in any system I could reach." Melinda said with regret.

"Oh, okay. Thanks anyway." Fin said and left.

Leaving all his hope as well.

* * *

An idea sprung to Amanda's head as she sat alone at the now deserted table.

These type of boats almost always have a spare rowboat. If she could find that spare rowboat and get it out before Sam came back, she might be able to make an escape. Amanda stood up and started looking around. She had never been on this big of a boat before, she didn't know where to look for a spare row boat.

After a few moments of searching she found the desired row boat. It was by a convenient dock, and Amanda knew she would be able to get it off and into the water. Luckily she noticed it was a motor row boat, and much to her advantage, one handed rowing would have been extremely difficult, due to her broken wrist.

Not wasting one more second, Amanda shoved and pushed the rowboat off into the water. She hasn't realized how big of a splash it would make, nor how loud it would be. Water soaked her remaining, and few, clothing articles. After the loud splash she could hear heavy footsteps making their way towards the dock. Amanda jumped in the boat and turned on the motor, speeding away from her angry captor. But her victory wasn't long lived as she hear his bigger, better boat start up and begin to peruse. It was only a matter of time until he finally caught up to her. Hopefully this little boat could take her back to land, and to the safety of her squad, home, and boyfriend.

* * *

**Sorry, short chapter. But please, please review. I could really use the motivation! Thanks so much for the reviews I have gotten thus far. Keep it up! Anyway. . .hope you enjoy/enjoyed.**

**Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Excuse me?" A middle aged man said, entering the precinct.

"Can I help you?" Olivia asked walking up to the man.

The man pulled out a folded paper from his back pocket and held it up. It was the poster of Amanda's captor.

"I know this man."

"Well come right over here, and let's talk." Olivia said and led him to her desk.

"What's your name?" Liv asked.

"My name is Vinnie Zoza. This is my brother," Vinnie pointed to the picture., "Sam. Sam Zoza. Why do you need him?"

Olivia now noticed the similar complexion and facial features.

"He is wanted for the kidnapping of a NYPD police officer." Olivia said.

"Are you sure he did it?"

"Absolutely. Now, I need to ask you a few questions."

"Alright." Vinnie nodded.

"When was the last time you saw your brother?"

"Well, it's gotta be months, I was coming to visit him today, but he was gone and all these posters were everywhere."

"Do you have any idea where he would be right now?"

"He's got a boat he likes to hang out on." Vinnie said shrugging his shoulders, "Im afraid I'm not much help."

Liv pondered the mans words and wondered if they were at all helpful, or even liable.

"Can I see some identification." Olivia said more as an order rather than a question.

The intimidated man pulled out his wallet and placed his ID on Olivia's desk. She quickly verified it and handed it back.

"Can you write down the boat information?"

Vinnie did as asked as quickly as possible.

"You've been a lot of help, please call if you think of anything else." Olivia said handing him her card.

After the man left, Liv called out to her remaining team members.

"We've got a break!"

The squad assembled around a small table and awaited anxiously for Olivia to share.

"A man named Vinnie Zoza just came in and identified our perp as his brother Sam Zoza, Vinnie said Sam has a boat he goes to regularly, so let's check it out." Olivia said.

"I'll get back up ready, now go." Cragen said.

They didn't need to be asked twice, all of them quickly rushed out of the precinct and into their cars, sirens and lights immediately began flashing as the team made their way to Sam Zoza's boat.

Fins heart pounded at the thought of being able to see Amanda again. He tried not to get his hopes up, but he couldn't help but shake with anticipation. Memories of his baby girl filled his mind, giving him all the strength and determination he needed to nail this sick son of a bitch's ass to the wall.

* * *

Amanda ignored the splashing water in her face and shivered at the cold touch. The motor boat was making it's way nicely to land, but Sam's boat was getting closer every second. She couldn't help but think how she would die when he eventually caught up to her, the feeling was depressing, but inevitable. A part of her still hoped she would make it to land before Sam did end up catching her, but the hope was long and far, she had to stick to reality. Getting her hopes up never did anything good, it always ended in regret, heartbreak, and depression.

Her motor boat tugged along, getting closer and closer to its destination. The closer Amanda got, the more her hopes raised, maybe she did have a chance of making it back home to her squad. Oh how she missed them. How she missed Munch's conspiracy theories, or always searching for the approval of Olivia. The determination in Nicks face to crack a case, he had always been a go-big-or-go-home kind of guy, and she missed that persistence. Or the father figure Cragen posed, giving her the push she needed to get her life back on track. She couldn't say thank you enough to that wonderful man. And finally, the loving look Fin gave her every time he saw her. She couldn't wait to grab on to him and clutch him with the deep love they shared, something so remarkable, she never thought she'd actually get to experience it. And it's even with her very best friend. Amanda was a lucky woman and the second she was free from her fear and captivity she was going to make sure everyone she loved and appreciated knew that she loved and appreciated them.

Amanda ripped herself away from her thoughts and began to focus on the task at hand, she realized how much she wanted to survive and how she had a purpose and a life worth living. A life she was never going to take for granted, ever again.

* * *

Two squad cars that carried Liv, Munch, Amaro, and Fin, as well as an ambulance and some back up squad cars, pulled right up next to the Hudson. They could see a big boat a little ways out and a little one just ahead of that. They couldn't have been further than a half mile. The squad immediately knew that they had found their lost detective. Slight relief filled their hearts, now all they had to do was guide her safely into their warming arms.

Olivia pulled out the bowl horn and began speaking into it.

"Sam Zoza. Its over. Bring the detective safely to us and we will tell the DA you cooperated."

* * *

Tears filled Amanda's eyes at the sight of police cars pulling up, they were here to save her, relief consumed her tired and weak body. The second she heard Liv's voice through the bowl horn, the tears fell freely. Amanda was getting close enough that she could almost see Liv's face in clarity. All the feelings of depression were whisked away and she forgot about the murderous man chasing her. Out of nowhere a body jumped and landed in her boat. She hadn't realized how close Sam's boat was, and now here he was sitting next to her in her small motorboat.

"If I'm going down, your coming with me." Sam growled.

Amanda looked toward where her squad was, they were probably about 150 feet out. While Amanda was looking away, Sam lunged at her, taking her into the water and underneath. All the air left Amanda's lungs, a burning sensation took over.

* * *

Fin cried out as he saw their perp shove Amanda off the boat and underneath. Nick saw what was happening and jumped in the water, swimming as fast as he could. They all had no doubt in their mind that Sam was going to try and drown her.

* * *

Amanda felt the consciousness slipping away, she had lost track of how long her body had gone without air, and death was near. Her body had been through so much during her captivity, she was so weak, the lack of air was doing permanent damage to her body, well at least it felt that way.

Amanda stopped fighting the mans grasp, her limbs went limp and her eyes closed, welcoming the darkness. The last thing she felt before complete black, was the released grip on her body, slowly she started to float up, and darkness overcame.

* * *

**Only a few chapters left, I wonder if you all enjoy the story? You could leave a review. . .**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Olivia stood on the dock, watching the struggle before her scanning eyes. Worry settled above her body and a sinking feeling could be felt in the pit of her stomach.

"The second you have a clear shot on the suspect, shoot." Olivia ordered.

Everyone kept their eyes on the struggling pair, neither Sam nor Nick ever gaining dominance over the other.

A shot broke the silence, for one horrifying moment, neither men could be seen, and Olivia wondered if she had lost, yet, another partner.

Relief overwhelmed her body as she saw Nick break through the water and grab Amanda. He began swimming as fast as he could with Amanda under one arm. The second he made it ashore, medics crowded around the pair. Nick could see a few officers pulling a dead Sam Zoza out of the water, he couldn't help but be glad the bastard was dead.

"She's not breathing." A medic called out.

Another one began doing CPR.

"Sir, are you alright?" A female medic said to Nick.

"Save her." Nick choked out.

"We already have all the help we can give her, helping her. There's nothing I can do for her, but I need to check you out."

Nick numbly nodded.

Soon enough Amanda was on a gurney and being put in an ambulance. All the while, CPR was being performed with no results. Nick was checked out and given a bandage on his head where some blood had been piling, do to a hit from Sam. Other than that, Nick was alright and awaited news on Amanda.

All the officers finished with the scene and put Sam's body in a black body bag. Olivia, Munch, Fin, and Amaro followed the ambulance carrying Amanda. Olivia called Cragen on their way to the hospital and he promised to meet them their. The rest of the ride was full of anxious tension and vigorous praying.

Once arrived at the hospital Amanda was rushed back into surgery, as far as they could tell she had internal bleeding from injuries before her attempted drowning. The squad team found a corner of chairs and waited as patiently as possible for news on their injured detective.

Two hours passed slowly as the team imagined the horrors Amanda experienced. One could only pray Amanda would come out of this alive. Even though she was new, the team had still developed relationships that were binding and would last a life time.

Olivia fidgeted with her hands, she tried to compartmentalize her feelings as she always did, but this situation struck close to home. Amanda was the first girlfriend she didn't actually despise. Not saying they got along every time they associated, but that the friendship they had was unique and wouldn't go away. Even if Amanda didn't make it out of this.

Fin could only try to keep his sobs silent and tried not to disturb the others deep thoughts. They were all thinking the same things, but none of them could vocalize the horrible feelings that overwhelmed their aching bodies. Amanda was the first girlfriend that he had actually thought something would come from it. Most would say they haven't been dating long enough to actually love each other, but their relationship went further back then from when they first started daring. Fin loved her, and he had for a long time. He would make sure she knew it and never forgot it, when all this was over.

Cragen didn't realize how much of an impact this little Atlanta Peach had on him. He identified with her more than anyone else on the team, which surprised him more than he would admit. Not that it was a bad thing, she was just so new. . .he usually didn't get attached this easily. He was damn glad he did though. Knowing that he had helped Amanda in a way he wished someone would have helped him, was enough to make a deep lasting bond that wouldn't ever go away.

Amaro fought the pounding in his head, the hit he took wasn't the only reason he had a headache. Worry was taking its toll physically and mentally. Nick was an impatient man, that cared very much for even the little things. He cared deeply for Amanda like a sister he never had. They were the new kids on the block, it created a friendship he would never take for granted again.

Munch couldn't imagine the squad with out Amanda, she was needed and her smile always brightened the room. She had always laughed and appreciated his very likely theories. He would miss that if she didn't make it. She had to make it. They needed her, whether she knew that or not, it was true.

"Amanda Rollins." A doctor called out.

The team rushed to him and urged him to spill everything he knew.

"Are you all family?"

"Im her captain, we have a right to know how she is doing." Cragen said.

The doctor eyed them for a moment.

"We're all the family she's got." Nick said.

"Alright, it was touch and go the whole time. However, we are hopeful she will pull through."

The team embraced each other in relief filled hugs. Tears began to fall freely.

"During her captivity, she endured many bruises and cuts that will heal in a few weeks time. She did have a few broken ribs that punctured a lung, causing the internal bleeding, but we were able to repair the damage during surgery."

The team nodded thankfully.

"But you must know, she was brutally sexually assaulted repeatedly."

"She was raped?" Fin mumbled.

The doctor regretfully nodded his head.

"She is in room 307. Two at a time." The doctor lamely finished and walked away.

"I need a minute." Fin said and walked towards his lovers room. Alone.

* * *

**Please review. :)**

**Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Fin walked into Amanda's room to find her staring blankly at the wall. She didn't register or acknowledge his presence. He made his way to her bedside, tears forming in his eyes, at the transformation in the woman he loved eyes. She looked so broken and helpless, he made a vow to help her out of this hole of despair. He gently leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her temple. He hoped to elicit a reaction, but Amanda failed to even turn her head. Next he went for her lips, once again hoping for any sign of acknowledgement. He placed a gentle kiss on her pale and chapped lips. She however reacted to his touch and kissed him back. He pulled away and laid yet another soft kiss on her temple. She turned her head and met his gaze. Tears began to stream down her face. The sight broke Fin's fragile heart.

"Fin." Amanda whispered and clutched onto his chest.

Fin wrapped his arms around her and refused to let go. She cried into his chest and got out all the feelings she had been holding in for so long. The release was good, for not only Amanda, but Fin as well. And they grew closer from the experience.

"Im here, baby girl."

Their embrace lasted for several more minutes, neither wanting to let go of the other for fear of losing them. Amanda pulled away, her swimming eyes slowly drifting closed. Right before she fell asleep, a small whisper could be heard.

"Stay with me."

* * *

For the rest of the week, all the team members had been in and out of Amanda's room multiple times. The week was coming to a close, and Amanda's release forms were being signed. Soon she would be out of this horrific hospital and back into the loving care of Fin.

Her bruises were slowly fading, her ribs were healing, and a cast covered her broken wrist. But all around, Amanda was beginning to look more and more like her normal self everyday. She was speaking less, and her bubbly personality had taken a downfall, she was more mellow and quiet. Every once in a while her old self would shine through, but quickly returned to the shadowed version of herself she had been living. She had put up giant walls and the only person allowed in was Fin. Her doctors however, were confident that she would soon begin to act like she used to. Once she got in the hang of her old life, her regular bubbly personality would come forth. The team hung on to that, every time Amanda shut down and closed herself away from society.

* * *

A couple months later Amanda was back at work and putting rapists behind bars. Her experience had given her the ability to do her job better. She connected with victims better and was given the determination and motivation she needed to do her job. Although she wasn't completely back to her old self, and no one was sure she ever would be, she had made incredible progress and would continue to do so.

The team had been worried when a case like her own passed through their desks, but she had surprised them and handled everything very well. She put the perp behind bars and used her own experience as motivation to keep winning and living.

And so she did. Life went on, and Amanda learned to deal with her trauma. Fin's support and love had everything to do with her recovery. He was there every step of the way. Had he not given Amanda the love she deserved, she may not have made it back to work. But here she was beating the world and surprising her team members daily. Amanda was one incredible woman.

As the anniversary of her disappearance arrived, the team had planned something wonderful, as to create good memories on a day that had been so horrible.

"Amanda?" Fin said.

She was barely holding it together and the team could tell.

"You are the most amazing person I have ever met and - "

"Fin, stop. I don't need - "

"No, hear me out."

Amanda nodded impatiently.

"From the moment I met you, I knew you would be a special person in my life. I'm so happy to say that you went through and hell and back and are still, continuing to impress me everyday."

Tears began to trail down Amanda's face.

"You are one incredible woman that I can't live with out."

Fin smiled and dropped to one knee.

"Amanda Rollins, will you marry me?"

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
